Altered Destinies
by SuzyQ001
Summary: Demon InuYasha is left alive after the final battle with Naraku. Story is under rewriting
1. Chapter 1

Altered Destiny's

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha and I never will

Summery: After the final Battle only InuYasha is alive.

Talking ""

_Thoughts _

The battle was over Demon InuYasha was the only one left standing as crimson tears ran down his face and could think is. _Why did this happen and is that damn Jewel worth all of this waste? My pack is gone, my mate is dead, and everyone that I ever loved is gone. But now that I have this Jewel I can correct all of the mistakes that it has made because I known what to wish for. _As Demon InuYasha was thinking this Midoriko appeared before Demon InuYasha.

"Midoriko is this what you wanted the deaths of innocents and those that had nothing to do with the Jewel that you created. I thought that you were an honourable human but I guess that I was wrong because you never cared about anyone but yourself." Demon InuYasha said as he continued to look around at all of the destruction.

"Midoriko because of you I need your to help me save my pack and my mate and in order to do that you have to grant my wishes that way I can save every one." Demon InuYasha told Midoriko.

"I will grant your wishes on one condition that you destroy Naraku before he gets a hold of the Jewel and destroy it so that this does not happen." Midoriko told Demon InuYasha.

"I can agree to that and I will also insure that Kikyou is never brought back to life after all I truly hate that cold hearted bitch." Demon InuYasha told Midoriko.

"Then tell of your wishes so that I can help you to save everyone." Midoriko told Demon InuYasha.

"My wish is in several parts so listen carefully and do not grant them until I have finished telling them is that understood?" Demon InuYasha told Midoriko that.

"I can do that Demon and make sure that it is what you have wished for." Midoriko told Demon InuYasha.

"Here is my wishes so listen closely because I do not want to repeat myself. The first part is none of this has happened. Secondly when I am stuck to the tree that Kikyou's arrow kills my human half and my hanyou self leaving me but that I do not turn into a mindless beast that just kills without thought. I want to be like my father and my brother with complete control over my actions, also I want to remember everything that has happened here. Thirdly that I can use Tessaiga and all of it's current attacks. Starting with the **Kaze no kizu (Wind-Scar)**, **Bakuryuuha (Backlash Wave)**, **Akai Tessaiga** **(Red Tetsusaiga)**, **Kongousouha** **(Adamant Barrage), Kuroi Tessaiga (Black Tessaiga)**, and the **Ryuurin no Tessaiga ****(Dragon-Scaled Tessaiga)**. Can you do all of this?" Asked Demon InuYasha.

"Yes I can do it, but why do you wish to be a full Demon first of all?" Asked Midoriko

"The reason is that my human half and my hanyou half can not protect Kagome. The other part of it is that my human half is the reason that Kagome was killed by Kikyou. You see he loved Kikyou and I hated her but, because his love for Kikyou he was going to use the Jewel to wish Kikyou back to life and kill Kagome so that they could live together. Does that answer your Question?" Asked Demon InuYasha.

"Yes it does answer my question. Now I need you to prepare yourself so that I may grant your wish." Midoriko told Demon InuYasha.

"I am ready for you to do this." Demon InuYasha answered Midoriko.

"Your has been granted good luck in your new life." Midoriko told Demon InuYasha.


	2. Chapter 2

Altered Destiny

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha and I never will, plus I do not own The Wizard of OZ. So please no sue me. Please read with care because there are some mentions of rape and sex.

Summery: After the final Battle only InuYasha is alive.

Talking ""

_Thoughts _

_Mind speech ""_

_Here I am waiting for my mate to come and unseal me from this stupid tree again. Oh well at least I can have my mate all to myself._ Thought InuYasha as lay waiting for Kagome to free him.

Today was Kagome's fifth-teen birthday and she was very excited about what was to happen.

_Well I wonder what my friends have planned for me today and I better find out what my grandfather is getting for my birthday, and it had not better something that is disgusting. For that matter what are my friends getting me and it had better not be some date with Hojo again. Yuck he is so boring unimaginative that is not even funny, and that is not worst of it. This one time he got me something for athletes foot cream after we lost the volley ball game who gives their girlfriend something like that. If I was someone's girlfriend then I would want some to bring me flowers or something pretty._

As Kagome was leaving she heard he mother call out to her "Kagome after your party with your friends we will be having cake and ice-cream, and then we will be opening presents." Leanne informed her daughter.

Before Kagome left for she had noticed her younger brother Souta by the old well house.

"Souta what are you doing?" Asked Kagome as she approached her brother. "I am looking for the cat because I think that she went into the well house." Souta told his sister.

"In that case why you go in and look for Buyo." Kagome told her brother. "There is something in there Kagome." "Yah the cat now go and get it." "Nu Nah I am not going in there you do it." "Fine I will but after this you owe me." Kagome told her brother.

Just a Kagome opened the well house door there came a scratching from inside of the well house. Kagome went to see if she could see Buyo. Out jumped Buyo and Kagome picked up the cat and this time the scratching came louder. "Look out Kagome behind you!" Yelled Souta as something came out of the well.

Mistress Centipede grabbed Kagome "You have it the Shikon Jewel give it to me now!" Ordered Mistress Centipede. Mistress Centipede pulled Kagome in to the well and vanished into a flash of blue lights with Mistress Centipede "I do not have it let go of me!" Screamed Kagome as a pink light destroyed the arms that were holding her. The blue light that was all-round her was glowing and then it slowly disappeared as she landed on her but.

"Souta go get gramps so can get out of the well." Called out Kagome, but no one answered back. _What a cowardly cat he is. I guess I will have to climb out of here on my own, but the question is how do I do that. Where did these vines come because I do not member them being there. Well here goes nothing._

Kagome slowly started to climb the vines like it was a rope. _I am so out of shape and I nearly failed gym class because I could not climb the rope and ring the stupid bell. I promise to do better at gym class if I ever get home._ Once Kagome reached the top she noticed that the well house was gone. _Where did the well house go? I had better go and see if I can find out how to get back home?_

With that Kagome started in the direction of the God-Tree, but she did not get very far because a group of bandits had her surrounded. "Well boys look what we have here. What you say that we have a little fun with the little whore." As the apparent leader knocked down Kagome. "She is already ready and waiting for us. Ryu hold her down while I remove clothes."

"Hey Kenji who will go first to have some fun." one of the bandits asked. "Well since I caught her I thought that I would go first and then the rest of you have a turn." Kenji replied.

Kagome meanwhile was struggling to get free when she heard what was in store for her. "Let go of me!" YELLED a very scared Kagome. "O GODS SOMEONE PLEASE SAVE ME!" Screamed Kagome.

"Shut up you little whore because no one is going to save you." Answered Kenji as he got into position to rape Kagome.

One of the bandits screamed then there was nothing but a headless body. Ryu turned to face the angry dog demon as it went to stand above Kagome.

When Kagome looked up all that she saw was white and blood and also various mutilated bodies of the bandits. At this Kagome fainted.

When Kagome came to she saw the biggest white dog ever laying next to her. _"Wench up and get on top of me." _The voice spoke into Kagome's mind. "Who said that?" asked a very scared Kagome. _"I did. Now get up and climb up on to my back now wench!"_ Came the reply. Kagome slowly got to her feet and climbed up onto the dog demons back. Once Kagome was sitting on the dog demons back it stood up and began walking slowly towards the God-Tree.

Once they had reached the God-Tree Kagome noticed that there was this gorgeous hunk of man. Kagome slowly got off of the dog demons back and walked towards the demon that was pinned to the God-Tree. Once she reached the demon that was pinned.

Kagome heard the dog demon say _"Pull out the arrow and he will protect you and there are other humans coming and from what I can hear they do not sound friendly. It sounds like they what to either rape you or burn you at the stake or stone you to death."_

Kagome was very afraid when she heard this. Kagome reached up and tried to pull out the arrow. Then she noticed that arrows were being shot at her. Kagome shouted "I want to live." and the arrow disappeared.

Two arms wrapped around Kagome's small frame as the dog demon broke free of the God-Tree. "I have you wench and nothing is going to happen to you." Then something really strange had happened the dog demon entered into the demon that was holding Kagome.

"What just happened and who are you?" Asked a somewhat scared Kagome.

InuYasha Leaped into the air holding Kagome and then InuYasha found a tree branch that he wanted to sit on and then he took off his outer haori and placed it over Kagome. Then InuYasha began to speak "Well wench to answer your first question that huge dog was part of my spirit and I will always protect you no matter what. Now for your second question wench my is InuYasha and you do belong to me." Kagome turned to InuYasha and said "My name is Kagome. KA GO ME and not wench InuYasha."

"I already told you wench that I own you." InuYasha informed Kagome. "What do you mean that own me?" Asked Kagome as InuYasha was slowly nibbling on Kagome's neck where he was preparing to mark her as his intended mate. InuYasha looked up at Kagome and said "You will find out very soon what I mean that I own you."

"I see that the villagers have gone to get Kaede, but before she gets here there is something that I must do. You my little wench have something of great power and if it is not destroyed then you and your family will die a horrible death and many humans and demons will die because of it. What you have is the Shikon Jewel and because it is located inside of your body I have to cut it out of you." InuYasha informed Kagome.

"You are lying I do not have the Shikon Jewel at all." Kagome told InuYasha and InuYasha replied "I can prove that you have it inside of you because it is right here on left side and I am going to remove it now."

With that InuYasha lifted up the haori and very careful used his claws to remove the Shikon Jewel after that was done InuYasha pocketed the Shikon Jewel and then he began to lick the wound that he had inflicted on Kagome. After that InuYasha turned to Kagome and said "Now that I have the cursed Shikon Jewel I am now going to mark you as my intended mate."

"You are a pervert InuYasha." Kagome replied and then InuYasha turned to Kagome and replied "I am a dog demon and you are my bitch and I already told you that I own you. So be a good little bitch and obey your alpha." With that InuYasha slowly lowered his head to Kagome's neck and he bit it and was sucking on her neck. That was how Kaede found them sitting in the God-Tree. InuYasha lifted his head and looked straight at Kagome and said "We have company my little bitch and there are some rules you need to obey. The first rule is that you are not speak unless I give you permission, the next is that you stay behind me unless I tell other wise, and the most important rule is that I own you and everything that I do is to keep you safe healthy and alive so you must always obey because I am your alpha and master and you my little bitch are my property and my slave."

"Now before we get out of this tree there are some other things that I must tell you my slave. When I destroy the Shikon Jewel then it will destroy any chance of returning to your home and the future that is why I will make you my mate so that you may be returned to your family. After we meet with Kaede then we will seek out my brother Sesshomaru to get a personal piece of property that belongs to me. After that we will return to his castle and there I will make into a Inu-hanyou because it is the only way for you to live through the centuries that is to come my little slave. Your human blood is no match for my demon blood. The only problem that confuses me my little slave is your holy powers and how they must be sealed until after I make you my soul-mate and by making you an Inu-hanyou. Now are you ready to meet your destiny my little slave?"

_I can not believe that arrogant dog demon, how can he say that he owns me and is expecting that I call him my master. But what he did he do to my neck that made me feel like I wanted him to fuck me and all that I could do was obey him. What is happening to me and my body felt like it was his to command. I wish I knew what was happening because what I wanted to say was yes my master. I am yours to command and do with as you please, and oh please fuck the shit out of me. So I ask again what has he done to me and if he looks at me I want to just please in him in any way that he wants. It also feels like I just live for his pleasure ever since he bit my neck. _

When InuYasha had finished speaking he picked up Kagome bridal style and leaped down to the ground below. When InuYasha landed on the ground he put Kagome on the ground and ordered "Slave get behind me now!" Kagome hurried to obey the order by saying "Yes master I will obey."

Once Kagome was behind InuYasha she became concerned because what she had said._ Why did I call him master and what made me want to obey him? I know that I wanted to say something else like fuck you asshole, but when he looked at me I felt as if I had no will of my own. Also the need to please him was so strong and if I do not please him then I will be punished. But what really scares the shit out of me is that I want him to punish me. I have never been a submissive type of person and now I am. So I ask again what is happening to me._

Once Kaede noticed that InuYasha was free she became very concerned for the safety of the village. When Kaede turned to ask a question "InuYasha how did you get free?" InuYasha responded "Keh that is none of your business, but I do not see Kikyou any where, so where is that murderous bitch." Kaede looked at InuYasha and said "Kikyou is dead because you killed her you monster." InuYasha scratched his head and sang "Ding Dong the Witch is Dead. Ding Dong the Witch is Dead. Sing it high and sing it low. Ding Dong Wicked Witch is Dead. I did not kill murderous Wicked Witch but I wish I did, but I do know how she was tricked and killed by shape shifting demon. Now I want that dead bitches remains."

_How did he know about the Wizard of OZ and when did he even watch it. What is going on here because this so very confusing_ thought a very confused Kagome.

Kaede shook her head and said "Nay ye may not have my sister's remains." InuYasha looked at Kaede and said "I did not give you a choice in the matter little Kaede and I will have those remains. What I want to know is why would you honor a black priestess that devoured the souls of young maidens and murdered pure hearted souls that actually loved her. So I demand that you turn over her remains to me if you do not then I will take them myself. As a show of good faith I will destroy the right now."

"How can do ye propose to destroy the Shikon Jewel when my own sister could not." Asked Kaede to InuYasha and he responded to Kaede "Midoriko told me how to destroy that accursed Jewel."

"What is this that ye accuse my sister of InuYasha?" Demanded Kaede of InuYasha. "Which asked part?" asked InuYasha. "All of starting with how my sister was a black priestess that devoured the souls of young maidens and murdered pure hearted souls that actually loved her. Care to Explain that to me." Demanded Kaede.

"Very well I will start with her being a black priestess because she actually was one. The first time that I caught her devouring a pure maiden's soul that was of the race of the Fae. It was young young fairy maiden that Kikyou had murdered and took her powers. There were others that she killed and eat there souls. As to her killing those that loved her well I started life with three souls and now I have only one. It was her arrow that killed my human soul, and my hanyou soul. What you did not know is I am the son of a very powerful priestess and I can see how dark and tainted Kikyou was. I even tried to warn my other two halves of true nature but they wouldn't listen to me and now they are dead because of her!" Growled out InuYasha.

"She shot you with a sealing arrow InuYasha." whispered Kaede. "NO Kikyou shot with an arrow that would destroy all of my souls, so I demand that that bitches remains are turned over to me NOW!" Growled a very angry InuYasha.

Kaede lowered her head and turned to one of the men "Natsumi go and fetch my sister's remains please." whispered Kaede. With that Natsumi left. "While we wait for Natsumi to return with my sister remains will you please destroy the Shikon Jewel." asked a very upset Kaede.

InuYasha took out the cursed Shikon Jewel and was about to destroy it when Mistress Centipede showed up and demanded the Shikon Jewel. "Give me the Shikon Jewel."


	3. Chapter 3

Altered Destiny

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha and I never will, plus I do not own The Wizard of OZ. So please no sue me. Please read with care because there are some mentions of rape and sex.

Summery: After the final Battle only InuYasha is alive.

Talking ""

_Thoughts _

_Mind speech ""_

Last time on Altered Destinies

"How do ye propose to destroy the Shikon Jewel when my own sister could not." Asked Kaede to InuYasha and he responded to Kaede "Midoriko told me how to destroy that accursed Jewel."

"What is this that ye accuse my sister of InuYasha?" Demanded Kaede of InuYasha. "Which part?" asked InuYasha. "All of it starting with how my sister was a black priestess that devoured the souls of young maidens and murdered pure hearted souls that actually loved her. Care to Explain that to me." Demanded Kaede.

"Very well I will start with her being a black priestess because she actually was one. The first time that I caught her devouring a pure maiden's soul that was of the race of the Fae. It was young fairy maiden that Kikyou had murdered and took her powers. There were others that she killed and eat there souls. As to her killing those that loved her well I started life with three souls and now I have only one. It was her arrow that killed my human soul, and my hanyou soul. What you did not know is I am the son of a very powerful priestess and I can see how dark and tainted Kikyou was. I even tried to warn my other two halves of her true nature but they wouldn't listen to me and now they are dead because of her!" Growled out InuYasha.

"She shot you with a sealing arrow InuYasha." whispered Kaede. "NO Kikyou shot ME with an arrow that would destroy all of my souls, so I demand that that bitches remains are turned over to me NOW!" Growled a very angry InuYasha.

Kaede lowered her head and turned to one of the men "Natsumi go and fetch my sister's remains please." whispered Kaede. With that Natsumi left. "While we wait for Natsumi to return with my sister remains will you please destroy the Shikon Jewel." asked a very upset Kaede.

InuYasha took out the cursed Shikon Jewel and was about to destroy it when Mistress Centipede showed up and demanded the Shikon Jewel. "Give me the Shikon Jewel."

Now on Altered Destinies

_Oh my God it is that is the monster that brought me here._ Thought very scared Kagome._ MY little slave I already promised that no harm would come to you and I will destroy this bug. Now then be a good little slave and let me take care of this._ InuYasha had informed Kagome and then InuYasha turned to face Mistress Centipede and said "Time to die you worthless bug." With that InuYasha yelled out **"**_**Sankon Tetsusō**_**!" **When the dust cleared Mistress Centipede was dead and her body began to dissolve.

Kagome looked around and noticed that InuYasha was back in front of her._ How did he move so fast and what the heck was that that he did? No human can move that fast let alone do what he did? __Well little slave to answer your second question first that move is the __Sankon Tetsusō__ and what it does is this. _The Claws of Steel also known as the **Iron Reaver Soul Stealer **claws through the air and sends shockwaves Direct contact with my claws is not necessary to cause severe damage to an opponent, as the shockwaves themselves are often what slash the opponent to pieces. As for your first question I already told you that I am a Dog Demon and I am extremely fast.

"Now where was I? Ah yes I was about to destroy the accursed Jewel, so without further a due. Yo Midoriko come on out so that I can get rid of this piece of shit." Demanded InuYasha of Midoriko.

"I am here demon what is that you desire from me." Asked Midoriko to InuYasha and InuYasha responded to Midoriko by saying "I have three wishes that will ensure that the Jewel will be destroyed forever and will not be recreated ever again. So listen closely because I only say this once. The first part of the wish is this: that all knowledge be destroyed and any all information be erased. The second part of the wish is this: That all who are trapped within the Jewel go to there eternal rest whether it be to heaven or hell that they receive there just rewards. The third part of the wish is this: That the Jewel be destroyed for all eternity and never to be recreated in any shape or form. This is my wish can you grant it Midoriko?"

"Yes I can grant such a noble wish. Wish granted and thank you for freeing me and those that were trapped within the Jewel." Said Midoriko as the Shikon Jewel turned to dust and disappeared forever never to be recreated ever again. With that Midoriko vanished and never to be heard from again.

When Natsumi returned he saw the final moments of the Shikon Jewel. "Lady Kaede here is the remains of your sister." Natsumi let Kaede know and Kaede replied to Natsumi "Please give the remains to InuYasha over there Natsumi and ye have my thanks in doing this."

Natsumi turned to InuYasha and said "here Demon." as went to stand behind Kaede.

Kaede asked InuYasha "What shall you do now InuYasha now that ye have my sisters remains?" InuYasha answered Kaede by saying this "Now I will make sure that these remains are destroyed never to be used for evil purposes after that it is none of your business."

_Come my little slave climb onto my back so that we may leave this place._ Kagome could not believe what she heard but found herself replying "Yes my master I will obey you." With saying that Kagome climbed on to InuYasha's back and InuYasha headed towards the village intent on getting Kagome some proper clothes and then from there they would begin looking for Miroku to destroy Kikyou's remains.

"Kaede the demon is heading to the village we must stop him before he destroys it." One of the men said to Kaede and Kaede replied "I will head back to the village and see what he intends to do." With that Kaede got back on to her horse and took off after InuYasha and Kagome.

InuYasha and Kagome got to the village. InuYasha told Kagome "Get off of my back and I will take you to the seamstress to get you proper traveling clothes for now and something to hold the spares." Kagome got off of InuYasha's back and walked next to him. Then they headed towards the seamstress's shop once they entered the shop InuYasha noticed that the seamstress and noticed them.

"What do you want Demon?" Demanded the seamstress of InuYasha and InuYasha replied "I need nothing but my little wench needs proper clothing for a priestess in training and the color of the clothes should be green, under garments, sleeping clothes, and something for her to carry that in like a pack of some sort. The clothes and the under garments she will need 4 pairs of each. I will return later and Kagome will remain with you so that you may measure her for what she needs." With that InuYasha left the seamstress's shop and headed towards Kaede's hut to wait for Kagome to get done.

Kagome looked around the shop as the seamstress looked her over and then the seamstress said "Kagome come with me into the back of my store so that I may get you measured." Kagome nodded and followed the seamstress to the back of the store. Once they were in the back the seamstress asked Kagome "How did you come to meet that Demon?" Kagome replied sadly "I am lost and when I went looking for some to help me get me back home and there was this group of men and they destroyed my clothes. They were going to rape me and he came and saved me. I have been with him ever since then."

"Well take off that haori and let me see what we have to work with." Stated the seamstress an then she went to help Kagome disrobe. Once the haori was off the seamstress realized that Kagome was quiet literally naked and bruised all over her body. "What hell happened to you sweetie?" Kagome replied "I already told you that I was nearly raped by a bunch of men and InuYasha is taking care me, and he is overly protective of me."

Once the seamstress had finished measuring Kagome she turned to look at Kagome and said "Ok I am all done measuring you and you now can put the haori and go to the front of the counter." "Oh thank you." Replied Kagome as put the haori back on.

Kagome headed towards the front counter to wait for InuYasha. _I wish I knew how to contact InuYasha the way that he can talk to my mind. __What do you need my little slave? How can you hear me let alone speak with me this way. Well my little slave I told you before that you belong to me and I can speak in way I desire. So I ask you again what do you need? What need is for you to come and get me and I also need a bath. Fine I will come and get you as for a bath and bathing supplies that will have to wait._

After InuYasha finished speaking with Kagome he headed back towards the seamstress's shop to get his Kagome.

When InuYasha arrived at the seamstress's shop he saw Kaede ride up to him and she wanted to know is going on. "What do ye need now InuYasha?" Asked Kaede and InuYasha replied "I do not need anything but my little slave does, so she is shopping for herself and I am going to fetch her." "I will come with ye and I would like to know what ye plans are for the girl." Replied Kaede and InuYasha just laughed at that.

When InuYasha and Kaede entered the store they both saw Kagome waiting for them. InuYasha looked at Kagome and said "Well come on wench we have to go now." "Yes InuYasha." With that being said all three of them left and headed back to Kaede's hut.

They entered the hut and InuYasha asked Kaede "Do you have something that my little slave may wear for now and also do you have any bathing supplies in which she can use and maybe a comb or a brush for her hair." Kaede stared at InuYasha and said "What are ye intentions for the girl that you have?" InuYasha answered Kaede by saying "Is that any of your business old hag?" "Yes it is so please answer the question." Kaede told InuYasha and InuYasha replied "Fine if you really want to know then I will tell you. For starters you Kaede will perform the wedding ceremony when Kagome and I get back from seeing my older brother because he has something of mine. After that we will seek out any information on Naraku so that we may destroy him before he comes after us. We will remain here for five days while Kagome's clothes are being made. But right now I am going to give my little slave a bath to rid of the smell of multiple humans off of her body because it is making me very angry and it makes me sick to smell it. So about those bathing supplies do you have any that she may use?"

Kaede handed InuYasha some soap, comb, and what a full priestess would wear. Then she said to InuYasha "Since ye have priest powers and only a priestess could have freed you I will train both of you." "Very well Kaede you may train me and my little slave in the use of our powers, also since you know how to use a bow then you will teach that as well to both of us." "Aye now get out of here InuYasha and take the girl with you." Kaede told InuYasha and when he had heard that he called to Kagome to come with him "Little slave come it is time for your bath."

InuYasha led Kagome to the hot spring and instructed Kagome to bathe "Little slave it is time for your bath and I will be joining because I need a bath to." With that InuYasha stripped down to his fundoshi and got into the water and Kagome slowly removed his haori and then she got into the water with InuYasha.

"InuYasha can I ask some questions as to what is going on and what your plans for me are?" Asked a somewhat confused Kagome and then InuYasha answered "What would you like to know my little slave?" "Everything InuYasha and I would also prefer it if you called me by my name and not my little slave." Kagome answered InuYasha and then he asked "Little slave can you please hand me the soap and you need to use it yourself. I will answer all of your questions but I will not stop calling you my little slave because it is for your protection."

Kagome handed the soap as she thought of what she wanted to ask InuYasha. "InuYasha what is going to happen to me because I heard you tell Kaede that you were going to marry me and have her perform the ceremony. I am very confused as to what is going on, so I need you to tell me what is going to be happening to me."

InuYasha took the soap that Kagome had handed him and began to wash himself. After InuYasha rinsed off he began to speak "Well I guess I should start to tell you that I am the son of a Demon Lord & a Human Princess that makes me Demon Prince and would have been a Hanyou had my Human soul lived and my Hanyou soul lived but that is not the case now that they are dead there is only me left. Now as to what is going to happen to you is this: we will look for my brother Sesshomaru to get me property and then we will talk about presenting you to the demon court that I am a part of. I will ask Sesshomaru how my mother and my father mated to each other without her powers killing him and how she retained her powers. I will also have to ask him if I can make you my mate, also I will need to get you a wedding Kimono and I have to find out how to turn a human in to a hanyou. Then when we get back to the village then Kaede will perform the wedding ceremony."

InuYasha handed the soap to Kagome so that she may bathe and Kagome washed herself and then rinsed off before talking again. "I want to know why you call me your little slave and what was it that you did to me neck?" "We have been over this before my little slave in how you belong to me and what I did to your neck was mark you as my intended mate. Besides if I have to go before the Demon Court they look down on humans and they have certain responsibilities like approving my mating. I also have responsibilities and they have to be taken care of with the Demon Court. What I do is for your protection and by me making you my mate keeps you safe and alive. It guarantees that if someone tries to harm you then I can take whatever action is necessary in keeping you safe. Besides that there are those who would use you for your power for there gain, or try to control you by removing your soul or worse."

"You can not be serious that someone could control another by magic because magic is not real." Kagome told InuYasha and InuYasha just shook his head and said "Magic is very real and dangerous how else do you explain what happened to me? Hmmm? What you need to know that this time is far more dangerous then you know besides I have seen things that would make grown men cry. So whatever you do please remember this magic is very dangerous and very real. Now it is time to get out of the water and get dried off and dressed. Tomorrow we start our lessons and you and I really do need them."

Once InuYasha and Kagome were dressed then InuYasha said "Come here my little slave so that I may comb your hair and after I finishing combing you hair then you will comb my hair is this understood my little slave." "Yes my master I will obey any and all commands that you give me." With saying that Kagome began to comb InuYasha's hair _I really do wish to know why I want to please him. Oh forget that what I really do desire is for him to fuck the shit out of me. __Is that so my little slave? _InuYasha spoke in her mind. "Yes it is so my master so will you please fuck the shit out of me?" Asked Kagome as she felt herself getting wet with desire for InuYasha.

As InuYasha continued to comb Kagome's hair he thought to himself _now I need to increase the desire levels in my slave and also increase the obedience levels in my slave. _With think that InuYasha began to nuzzle and nip at Kagome's neck and he bit again and this time he increased the desire levels in Kagome and also increased her obedience levels as well. InuYasha could smell how much Kagome wanted him and how horny she was getting. He could also smell the effects of what he had just done and now Kagome was in her first orgasm caused by what he did. _Now to give my little slave some new commands as well. __Little slave can you hear me? Yes my master how can I please you? From now on you are not allowed to bathe alone, wash yourself, dress yourself, pleasure yourself, and sleep by yourself. You will only eat what I give you. For the first command on bathing someone must bathe with you what that means is I or someone who I have given permission to is to bathe with you. The second command is you are not to bathe yourself. I will bathe you and wash your body or I will have someone to_ _wash your body and they must have my permission to do so. The third new command is I will personally dress you from now on or I will appoint someone to dress you. The fourth new command is your body is for my pleasure alone and I will be the to pleasure you and touch you. I may give someone permission to fuck the shit out you of while I watch, but know this whoever I give permission to fuck you. You still belong to me. The fifth new command is you must sleep next to me because I want to feel your body next mine and you must have permission to bring additional bed mates in to bed with you. Do you understand your orders my little pleasure slave? Yes my master I will obey your new commands. _"There I am all done combing your hair my little pleasure slave now it is time for you to comb my hair."__With being they changed places and Kagome began to comb InuYasha's hair.

Kagome began thinking _every time that InuYasha bites my neck my desire for him increases and now more than ever I want to be fucked shitless. As for the new commands I want him to be the master that takes care of me and now it feels as if I just live for his pleasure and his touch. It also feels as if I have no will of my own but that does not scare me like it first did. InuYasha is my master and I want to be the one that pleases him. His will is so powerful that it overwhelms me and makes me wanting to please him in away possible. That use to scare me and now I just want to be his pleasure slave and be fucked by him in any way possible._

While Kagome was getting her hair combed by InuYasha was listening to her thoughts. _My little pleasure slave you do live to please me and there is no reason to be afraid of my loving touch. Because as I have told you time and time again that you belong to me. Do you understand now? Yes my master I do understand. Good my little pleasure slave because I have one last command to give you and you follow it to the letter or you will be punished is that understood? Yes my master what is your command for me? I want you to call me Lord Master InuYasha from now on. It does not matter if you are in a public place or if we are alone you are to call me Lord Master InuYasha at all times. Is this understood my little pleasure slave?_ Kagome answered by saying "Yes I understand my Lord Master InuYasha."

Once Kagome had finished combing InuYasha's hair he stood up and turned to Kagome and said "It is time to return to Kaede's hut. Now come along my little pleasure slave." Kagome stood up and looked at InuYasha and said "Yes my Lord Master InuYasha I will come with you." With saying that they headed back to Kaede's hut.

Once they arrived at Kaede's hut InuYasha turned to and said "Stay here and I will be back with something for dinner for you. If Kaede asks you to do something you will do it. Is this understood my little pleasure slave. " "Yes I will obey my Lord Master InuYasha." Kagome responded to InuYasha.

InuYasha left the hut and went to go hunting for him, Kaede, and Kagome. InuYasha headed towards the forest that bore his name to look for something to eat. While InuYasha was hunting his brother showed up and he had Miroku slung over his shoulder and he was followed by Jaken who was carrying some packages.

"So Sesshomaru what brings to my forest and why do you have Miroku slung over your shoulder?" "Hello to you little brother. As for your first question I have some things that belong to you. The first being the collar that your mother wore when she mated our father and the shackles for her wrists, and ankles. These will insure that your little priestess will keep her powers and they will protect you as well. The second being a wedding Kimono. As for your second question I was returning your monk."

"Thank you for returning my companion human and for the other stuff. I do have a question about the collar didn't it have some kind of tag that said property of InuTaisho?" InuYasha asked Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru replied. "Yes the collar does have a tag but you have to create the tag and I will help with that."

"Now little brother where is your little priestess that you always have around you is?" Sesshomaru asked InuYasha and he replied "Back at Kaede's hut waiting for me to bring her dinner to her."

"I will meet you back at Kaede's hut while you finishing hunting, but make sure that you get enough for me and Miroku, yourself, Kaede, Jaken, and your little priestess." Sesshomaru told InuYasha as he turned to head towards Kaede's hut.

InuYasha caught a boar and field dressed it then he returned to Kaede's hut. Then InuYasha returned to Kaede's hut with the boar that he had prepared, but he saw as he had returned was Kikyou's remains being sucked into Miroku's Kazaana.


End file.
